Përdoruesi diskutim:Mentorqe
Sylvester Gardenzio Stallone lindi më 6 korrik 1946, është aktor, regjisor, producent si dhe skenarist amerikan. Sukseset më të mëdha arriti me interpretimin e roleve Rocky dhe Rambo në seritë e filmave të zhvilluar mbi personalitetin e këtyre personazheve. Është i nominuar 2 herë për Oskar si Aktori më i mirë në filmin Rocky (1976) dhe si dhe për Skenarin më të mirë të shkruar për të njejtin film. Filmografia Aktor * Notorious ( ) (TV) .... Russel Poole * Rambo (2008) .... John Rambo * Rocky Balboa ( ) .... Rocky Balboa * "Las Vegas" .... Frank (2 episode, ) * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over ( ) .... Toymaker * Shade (2003/I) .... Dean 'The Dean' Stevens * Taxi 3 (2003) (uncredited) .... Passenger to Airport * Avenging Angelo (2002) .... Frankie Delano * Tox (2002) .... Malloy * "Liberty's Kids: Est. 1776" .... Paul Revere (1 episode, 2002) * Driven (2001) .... Joe Tanto * Get Carter (2000) .... Jack Carter * Antz (1998) (voice) .... Weaver * Cop Land (1997) .... Sheriff Freddy Heflin * The Good Life (1997) .... Boss * Daylight (1996) .... Kit Latura * Assassins (1995) .... Robert Rath * Dredd (1995) .... Judge Joseph Dredd * The Specialist (1994) .... Ray Quick * Demolition Man (1993) .... John Spartan * Cliffhanger (1993) .... Gabe Walker * Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot (1992) .... Sgt. Joe Bomowski * Oscar (1991) .... Angelo 'Snaps' Provolone * Rocky V (1990) .... Rocky Balboa * Tango & Cash (1989) .... Raymond 'Ray' Tango * Lock Up (1989) .... Frank Leone * Rambo III (1988) .... Rambo * Over the Top (1987) .... Lincoln Hawk * Cobra (1986) .... Lieutenant Marion 'Cobra' Cobretti * Rocky IV (1985) .... Rocky Balboa * Rambo: First Blood Part II (1985) .... John J. Rambo * Rhinestone (1984) .... Nick Martinelli * First Blood (1982) .... John J. Rambo * Rocky III (1982) .... Rocky Balboa * Victory (1981) .... Captain Robert Hatch * Nighthawks (1981) .... Det. Sgt. Deke DaSilva * Rocky II (1979) .... Rocky Balboa * Paradise Alley (1978) .... Cosmo Carboni * F.I.S.T (1978) .... Johnny Kovak * Rocky (1976) .... Rocky Balboa * "Kojak" .... Detective Rick Daly (1 episod, 1975) * "Police Story" .... Caddo (1 episod, 1975) * Farewell, My Lovely (1975) .... Jonnie * Mandingo (1975) .... Young Man in Crowd * Death Race 2000 (1975) .... Machine Gun Joe Viterbo * Capone (1975) .... Frank Nitti * The Prisoner of Second Avenue (1975) .... Youth in Park * The Lord's of Flatbush (1974) .... Stanley Rosiello * No Place to Hide (1970) .... Jerry Savage * Lovers and Other Strangers (1970) .... Extra * The Party at Kitty and Stud's (1970) .... Stud Shih edhe Lidhje të jashtme category:Aktorë amerikanë Category:Lindje 1946 ar:سيلفستر ستالون az:Silvestr Stallone bg:Силвестър Сталоун bs:Sylvester Stallone ca:Sylvester Stallone cs:Sylvester Stallone cy:Sylvester Stallone da:Sylvester Stallone de:Sylvester Stallone el:Σιλβέστερ Σταλόνε en:Sylvester Stallone eo:Sylvester Stallone es:Sylvester Stallone et:Sylvester Stallone eu:Sylvester Stallone fa:سیلوستر استالونه fi:Sylvester Stallone fr:Sylvester Stallone gl:Sylvester Stallone gv:Sylvester Stallone he:סילבסטר סטאלונה hr:Sylvester Stallone hu:Sylvester Stallone id:Sylvester Stallone io:Sylvester Stallone is:Sylvester Stallone it:Sylvester Stallone ja:シルヴェスター・スタローン ko:실베스터 스탤론 la:Sylvester Stallone lt:Sylvester Stallone ml:സില്‍വെസ്റ്റര്‍ സ്റ്റാലോണ്‍ nl:Sylvester Stallone nn:Sylvester Stallone no:Sylvester Stallone pl:Sylvester Stallone pt:Sylvester Stallone ro:Sylvester Stallone ru:Сталлоне, Сильвестр sh:Sylvester Stallone simple:Sylvester Stallone sk:Sylvester Stallone sr:Силвестер Сталоне sv:Sylvester Stallone sw:Sylvester Stallone ta:சில்வெஸ்ரர் ஸ்ரலோன் th:ซิลเวสเตอร์ สตอลโลน tl:Sylvester Stallone tr:Sylvester Stallone uk:Сільвестер Сталлоне vi:Sylvester Stallone zh:席維斯·史特龍